


A GUIDE TO BEING THE SECOND COMING

by OriginalReimagined



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, And there are going to be more characters but they'll begin to be tagged as this progresses, Dorks in Love, If it progresses, Intergalactic War, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rebellion, Secret cults, The tags are probably going to change, i guesss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalReimagined/pseuds/OriginalReimagined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karkat Vantas had never heard of any weird underground cults and he'd certainly never heard of a weird underground cult rebelling against the empire. That would change very soon."</p>
<p>A story about intergalactic wars, rebellions, romance, and, above all, being a fucking idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A GUIDE TO BEING THE SECOND COMING

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so any critiques or suggestions on how to improve are appreciated! Hopefully someone out there will enjoy this train wreck!
> 
> The tags are likely going to be subject to change and more characters will be introduced. Don't worry about it becoming a tragedy though!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is seemingly going to shit. It has to go down like a meteor before it can go up, right?

Karkat Vantas had never heard of any weird underground cults and he'd certainly never heard of a weird underground cult rebelling against the empire. That would change very soon. But not quite yet. Our story starts before that...specifically during a time in which everyone and their ancestor was feeling a bit panicked. Most of the trolls living around Karkat were beginning to mature. Their eyes were beginning to change from grey to their blood colors. That meant that the imperial drones would be coming soon and a lot of lowbloods’ chances weren't looking too good. Especially not Karkat's.

The most luck he had came with the fact that his eyes hadn't changed color yet. His mutation may have slowed the process or he may just have been a late bloomer. No matter the reasoning, it didn't really help in the long run. It may have kept any other trolls from finding out about his mutation, but it didn't stop the fact that the drones were coming. Karkat realized that he was royally fucked. If he believed in ancestors or knew anything about his or was familiar with weird underground cults, then he would have realized that he wasn't just royally fucked, but the deity of fucked. As it was he had accepted his fate as being culled like any other worthless troll.

For the time being he was biding his time talking to his friends on Pesterchum and watching rom-coms. Some part of him deep down held the hope that maybe the empire would still take him on as a threshecutioner, but the rest of him was mostly just cursing had the shitstain that was fate for giving him cherry red blood. Of course, this lazing about and moping would only last so long, which brings us to the true start of our story.

_Who the fuck is knocking on my door?_ Karkat froze from where he was sitting at his desk. If there was someone at his door it was more likely than not a drone. _Fuck._

GC: 4R3 YOU ST1LL TH3R3??  
GC: 1TS RUDE TO KEEP A LADY WAITING

Karkat's attention was drawn back to the conversation he had been having with Terezi. He had forgotten about it and at this point he didn't really have time to continue it.

CG: THEN IT'S GOOD THAT THERE ARE NONE OF THOSE IN THIS CONVERSATION.  
CG: I HAVE TO GO NOW. SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR.

He started walking away from his computer before she had any time to answer, not even bothering to exit out of Trollian.

Bracing himself, Karkat went to the door. He had his sickle out and ready; just because he had accepted his fate didn't mean that he was going down without a fight. _Maybe they got sick of waiting and just went to cull some other piece of shit nookstain._ He almost wanted to laugh at the thought. As if he would ever have that much luck. Opening the door he took a deep breath and readied himself to face the drones.

But it wasn't the drones.

"What the fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than I thought it would be. Again, any suggestions for improvement are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this and if there is even one person out there who wants to see more, then there will be more where this (extremely short) fic came from. :) Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
